The Tale of the Mage and Knight Who Never Were Yet Were Meant To Be
by Luna Jane
Summary: This is where I'll be putting up a story about two boys who love each other though it is mostly one-sided. TW: #yaoi #character deaths #cancer #relationship problems #confusing plot twists Hope you guys get interested and stick with me to read this story. Now look inside to get some more information on it ;) #Humanstuck# #Sadstuck#


_**THIS IS MY NOTE ON WHAT YOU CAN EXPECT FROM THIS AS I AM STILL WORKING ON THE STORY. IT WILL BE GONE WHEN MY ACTUALLY STORY IS FINISHED. THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING! **_

_**Too all of ten of my fans out there, who actually read my stories a lot or try to and give me feedback, I am terribly sorry I haven't been writing. My brother graduated High School for example. I really try to keep up with my stories, honestly I do, but lately I've been feeling like no one is really interested in them. No one reads them and it makes me sad because writing is like a gateway to my feelings and allows me to express myself fully and just be me. I'm going to be working on a story to help show you guys how I feel in a more basic way. It'll be called "The Tale of the Mage and Knight Who Never Were Yet Were Meant To Be" and is listed as a Homestuck Fanfic. You DO NOT have to know Homestuck to read it. You just need to know some basic things about the three main characters which I'll explain below.**_

Sollux Captor is a troll in Homestuck with two sets of horns, one red eye and one blue eye, black hair, sharp fang-like teeth, a lisp, is tall, and loves to code and do anything PC or game related. His Zodiac Sign is Gemini.

Karkat Vantas is a very bitchy and snarky troll who yells and swears at everyone and everything. HE TYPES LIKE THIS AND CAN'T FUCKING GET A GRIP ON HIS ONE FUCKING TONGUE FOR SOME STUPID ASS REASON. He, too, is a troll only he has one set of small nubby horns, black hair, candy red eyes, is short, has sharp teeth as well though not really fang-like, tries to code...TRIES...and fails most of the time and does the same with games, and he has a short temper. His Zodiac Sign is Cancer.

Nepeta Leijon is a cat-loving-short-troll girl and has long wavy black hair. She talks in cat puns and loves to roleplay, is very cute, happy, caring, kind, sweet, sensitive, and is a really good friend to others. Her horns are shaped like cat ears. Her Sign is a Leo.

**That's the basics for them and the trolls in Homestuck all have grey skin (((or gray though both work depending on where you live and if you watch a lot of British shows with your mother))) and horns that are red at the base, orange in the middle, and yellow at the tips, or top depending on how you see it. They all have black lips, have a blood color from red to fuchsia, and wear their Zodiac Sign somewhere. For the three above they wear black shirts with their signs on them in their blood color, however, Karkat is a mutant candy red blooded troll so he hide his blood color by keeping everything black and grey. My story however won't be troll related. It is what those who are fans of the comic say "Sadstuck" which means there is angst and possibly tragedy in it, though there could hurt/comfort depending on the author's choice, and it is going to be "Humanstuck" which means all of the trolls in the comic will be humans. Homestuck itself has trolls, humans, imps, denizens, cherubs, lusi, and is very adventurous. **

**I'd recommend it to everyone who enjoys games, fighting, romance, reading, fantasy, end of the world scenarios, and feels everyone is equal. However, because HS helps include everyone with disabilities I understand that a lot of Catholics, Christians, and other religious groups can be offended as they feel the comic is "unethical". Not many no this, but I have ADHD and tend to forget many things as well as have a short fuse on my emotions. There are several HS characters I can relate to because of these things and it really inspires me to keep going. Jade Harley is a Cancer (Zodiac) like me and she keeps these bands on her fingers to help her remember things. She is forgetful like me and I can relate to her which makes me happy. Point is, this thing is nothing against whatever religion you are a part of. Give it a chance and after Act 2 you'll just love it! :D Go on and check it out! It truly is amazing and saved me from depression. Read it, read my story, and spread the messages both have to offer. My story may not be up today or tomorrow, but it will be. Anyone who helps spread that story will get a chance to be recognized on my channel and every website I visit. Thanks to all of those who actually read this and will support both me and Hussie (Writer of HS). Love you all, have a good day/night/morning/evening/afternoon. XD**

AC: :33 *AC thanks mew again and purrs at mew happily*  
AC: :33 *AC thinks mew followers are the best and those who take time to read these messages are pawesome with them*  
CG: YEAH. WELL THANK YOU ALL, FUCKASSES. SEE YOU ALL LATER OR WHATEVER. CAN I PLEASE GO NOW?  
TA: aw, come on kk you know you love all of u2.  
CG: NO, CAPTOR. I FUCKING DON'T SO DON'T SAY I DO.  
TA: calm down, kk, iit wa2 ju2t a joke.  
AC: :33 *AC watches worriedly, fearing her friends will hurt each other*  
TA: aw, now look what you diid, kk. you're 2cariing ac.  
CG: SORRY, NEPETA.  
AC: :33 *AC smiles at her friends and waves goodbye to the reader*

AND JUST SO YOU FUCKERS NO WE'LL BE TALKING LIKE THIS WITH QUOTES AND SHIT SO DON'T GET AHEAD OF YOURSELVES. OKAY, FUCKASSES? CAN YOU HANDLE THE FUCKING INFORMATION OR DO I NEED TO FUCKING SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU?

forgiive kk he'2 an a22hole hiim2elf 2o don't pay much miind to hiim.

Hehehe, mew guys are purry funny...


End file.
